Murderer love
by Luchi Haene
Summary: Arthur es un demonio del que todos quieren deshacerse. Pero Alfred no puede permitir que eso ocurra aun que deba hacer todo lo contrario.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz, de la serie _Hetalia Axis Powers_

**Pareja:** Estados Unidos x Reino Unido (AlfredxArthur)

**Advertencia:** Muertes de personajes, asesinatos, sangre. Todo muy triste ;/; Sorry…

_-Esto se nos ha ido de las manos…-_

_-Tenemos que terminar con esto, si no pronto él terminará con nosotros-_

_-…-_

_-Tenemos que hacer desaparecer Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte-_

* * *

Se acercaba la noche, la luna iluminaba el lugar, un puerto de Italia. Allí se encontraba cierto italiano observando despreocupadamente el mar que se veía desde una de las costas de la península de su país. Todo tranquilo.

El agua se movía suavemente reflejando la luz lunar del cielo oscurecido y nublado, sin dejar ver más estrellas, solo la luna que se rompía a trozos ante el movimiento del mar salado. La brisa marina acariciaba su pálida piel suavemente, haciendo que se estremeciera con suavidad y se inundara en sus recuerdos.

Cerró los ojos para poder sentir más del momento. No debió, pues al abrirlos no quería creer lo que veían estos. No podía. Un cuerpo limpio, de piel pálida y músculos formados se aproximaba a la orilla. Los ojos azules abiertos, pero apagados a su vez, el cabello rubio que solía llevar hacia atrás engominado, ahora estaba revuelto y húmedo por el movimiento de las olas que lo traían a Italia.

El joven castaño sabía quién era. Su amor. Su amor se acercaba poco a poco a él mientras las lágrimas de sus ojos caían sin cesar. Quiso tirarse al agua, pero algo se lo impidió. Sintió el frio hierro quemando su interior. Alguien lo acuchillaba por la espalda. Sentía una risa tétrica a su espalda mientras el cuchillo se movía en círculos en su interior, haciendo que derramara sangre sin parar.

Se giró y lo que vio fue lo más escalofriante que pudo ver en todos aquellos siglos ejerciendo de país. Era un americano, un americano sonriendo como un psicópata, en el cual se había convertido. No aguantó más, giró la cabeza sintiendo arcadas, y ahí empezó a vomitar sangre. Su final. Era asqueroso, morir de esa forma mientras ves el cuerpo de tu amado ya a pocos centímetros de la orilla y vomitar casi sobre el cuerpo inmune.

Entonces siente que el arma sale de su cuerpo y ve como cae al agua, ya muerto, con lágrimas en los ojos. Los dos cuerpos se llenan de sangre. Los dos muertos.

El estadounidense detrás de ellos ríe sin cesar, tirando el arma al mar, y marchándose de allí.

-Dais asco- Dice riendo mientras desaparece.

* * *

_-Debemos votar quién hará esto, quién hará terminar con la masacre-_

_Siento sus miradas, se lo que pensáis. Pero no lo hagáis por favor, no puedo hacer esto._

* * *

Ahí se encontraba el asiático paseando entre sus campos de bambú. Le encantaba ver aquellas plantas, el tono verde brillante a la luz de la luna en aquella oscuridad. Simplemente perfecto, nada podía compararse a aquel paisaje a esas altas horas de la noche, menos aun sintiendo aquella cálida brisa veraniega haciéndolo más confortable.

Pasó una mano por una de las muchas hojas del lugar, acariciándola con cuidado, como su fuera a quebrarse en cualquier momento. Acercó su rostro a esta y aspiró con tranquilidad el aroma que emanaba, cerrando los ojos. Terminó besando la tan preciada planta china que este amaba.

Entonces escucha un ruido estruendoso a su lado. La cabeza gira rápidamente viendo con horror uno de sus árboles caídos justo a su lado. Pero no había nadie. No entendía hasta que siente otro caer, uno frente a él, el mismo que estaba mimando en ese momento. Cae sobre él. Pero, afortunadamente, lo sujeta sin dejar que cayera. Lo levanta, pero el siguiente no puede salvarlo. Lo hace caer.

El antiguo país atrapado bajo los verdes bambús. Siente caer más sobre él. Tenía que salir de allí, debía escapar y advertir sobre esto. Pero el peso ya era demasiado, ya eran más de diez los que estaban sobre él, pronto más de veinte.

No sabe cómo terminará. Morirá ahogado, tal vez se quedará atrapado y morirá en cuestión de días si nadie lo encuentra. Podría ser una mala broma por parte del ruso. O tal vez era simplemente _él. _

Todo se desmorona cuando ve algo brillante consumir el verde que lo atrapaba. Parecía su salvación. Pero no lo era. Todo iba siendo abrasado por las fuertes llamas que pronto acabarían con él.

En cuestión de segundos se hacen presentes los gritos. Al principio son gritos pidiendo ayuda, clemencia, pidiendo volver a ver a su amado. Pero no tardan en convertirse en gritos desgarradores de dolor. Sentía arder su cuerpo, empezando por los pies continuando por las piernas, mientras el humo lo va ahogando poco a poco.

Ya no puede respirar. Quiere morir ya, pero no lo hace. El fuego recorre su torso, quemando la piel, después los músculos. No deja de gritar, a pesar de que ya ha perdido toda esperanza de escapar, de vivir. Grita. Llora. Y siente las llamas en su rostro, desintegrándolo poco a poco hasta que ya no hay gritos. Solo un cuerpo ardiendo, lágrimas no visibles que se han evaporado junto al fuego y lo demás del castaño.

-Ni te imaginas lo mucho que deseaba que ardieras desde que propusiste _eso_-

* * *

_-Estoy de acuerdo-_

_-Yo también-_

_-Y yo-_

_Siento vuestras miradas. No podéis pedirme esto._

* * *

A vista del ruso no podía haber algo más hermoso que aquello. El negro azulado del cielo de la noche uniéndose teniendo contacto con el blanco azulado de la nieve típica en aquel país. Se encontraba en lo que parecía ser un descampado cubierto de aquella amada sustancia provocada por el frio del lugar.

Su sonrisa se ensancha más mientras mantiene el recuerdo de su amado castaño confesándole su amor. Cierra los ojos abrazándose a si mismo tratando de recordar el sentimiento al abrazarlo, pero algo lo preocupa. Tiene un mal presentimiento. Siente que algo pasa, que algo ha pasado y que ya no puede hacer nada, solo esperar.

Y de la nada, ahí están. Aquella salada sustancia cayendo de los orbes violáceos cruzando sus mejillas. En su interior lo sabe. Sabe que ha pasado, sabe quien lo ha sufrido, sabe quién es el culpable, sabe quién ha perdido, y sabe que pronto estará con esa persona. Lo sabe, pero no quiere reconocerlo. Quiere sonreír creyendo que nada de eso es real, que solo es un estúpido mal presentimiento.

Y de repente siente un frio golpe en su nuca. Lo siente frio, demasiado frio, hace que la realidad lo envuelva y lo haga despertar. Pero ya es demasiado tarde, el albino cae al suelo en un desmallo producido tanto por el golpe como por el colapso de un desmoronamiento de sentimientos ardiendo y convirtiéndolos en cenizas.

Pasan las horas y despierta. Todo es oscuro, está envuelto el aquella frialdad. Le quita el oxigeno, trata de moverse pero la nieve sobre su cuerpo es demasiada. Es demasiado peso sobre él. Todo se acabó para su historia de amor. Sonríe cerrando los ojos muriendo poco a poco manteniendo la imagen de su amado sonriendo.

-Siempre te he odiado… pero es tu culpa que esté pasando todo esto… si solo le hubiéramos ayudado él ahora…- Sonríe débilmente el rubio dejando caer lágrimas de desesperación.

* * *

_-Tienes que hacerlo-_

_-No puedo-_

_-Debes hacerlo-_

_-No quiero-_

* * *

Risas y más risas. De su cuarto salía el francés después de disfrutar de una apasionada velada con una dama francesa. El rubio de melena ondulada se sentaba en un cómodo sillón mientras observaba desde la ventana de su piso las luces que iluminaban la noche. En sus manos sostenía una copa de vino que removía suavemente para después dar un corto trago saboreando tan exquisita bebida.

-Francis, he de irme a mi casa, espero poder verte pronto de nuevo- Esa era la joven francesa sonriéndole con dulzura, ya vestida poniéndose su chaqueta color negro, preparada para salir de allí.

-Espero que halláis pasado una buena noche junto a mi compañía- El francés la sonrió de igual manera regalándola un beso por el aire seguido de un guiño, consiguiendo que esta se sonrojara y saliera del sitio con rapidez y notable vergüenza.

Se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a su cuarto con su copa de vino en la mano. No tardó en tumbarse sobre la cama en la que había disfrutado de aquel acto tan preciado para el francés.

Pero de la nada, siente la copa caer, rompiéndose en miles de trozos mientras se derrama el líquido rojo por la moqueta del piso. Este abre los ojos encontrándose con una figura sobre él. Lo mira sin entender lo que sucedía, hasta que ve en una de las manos del cuerpo sobre él como sostiene un afilado cuchillo.

-A-Alfred… ¿Qué haces aquí… con eso…? Es peligroso, déjalo Alfred, no puedes jugar con estas cosas- Sonríe tranquilo, entendiendo que sería un juego del ojiazul. Eso cree hasta que siente el frío hierro cortar, casi de forma perfecta los párpados del ojo derecho, sacando este con total maestría. Los gritos por parte del francés eran desgarradores, el dolor era tal que se aferraba a la ropa del asesino, mientras este reía sin parar.

-¡¿Sabes cuántas veces he visto como tocas a mi Arthur?! ¡Casi parecíais una pareja! ¡Y lo traicionas de esta forma! –Grita al francés sin borrar esa sádica sonrisa de su rostro, dirigiéndose a hacer lo mismo con el otro ojo del francés sacando más gritos por parte de este.

Ríe el asesino mientras acuchilla profundamente el rostro del rubio, haciendo que la sangre saltara por todas partes.

Paró al rato de ver muerto a su _enemigo, _aun que el deseo de seguir apuñalando a aquel país aun era presente. Debía parar y seguir, continuar con aquella masacre para _salvarlo_.

* * *

_-Esta es la única forma de salvarnos, si no lo haces moriremos todos-_

_-¡No me importa morir!-_

* * *

Aquello era extraño. Era en Canadá. El representante de tal país había estado durmiendo tranquilamente, pero ahora estaba despierto. Solo había un grave problema.

No podía moverse, ni si quiera abrir los ojos. Podía sentir todo, pero su cuerpo no respondía. Fueron en cuestión de segundos que sintió su cuerpo ser elevado por unos fuertes brazos. Lo sacaban del cuarto, después de la casa. Y esa persona lo llevaba caminando en brazos por las calles. Podía escuchar el viento agitando los árboles y una húmeda brisa. Se estaban acercando a un lugar frío y húmedo, debía ser un lago de su país.

-Ya estamos, brother- Lo escuchó, reconocía su voz. No entendía nada, no sabía por qué estaba haciendo esto. Sintió que lo dejaban sobre la fría hierba y como lo despojaban de sus ropas poco a poco, con lentitud.

-A-Alfred… What's this? W-what are you doing…? - Preguntaba el canadiense en un hilo de voz casi inaudible mientras caían las lágrimas de sus ojos cerrados, fue lo único que puedo decir ante la droga que dominaba todo su cuerpo.

Ya estaba desnudo, cada vez entendía menos. Él sabía de sobra que aquello no era amor, no era sexo, ni si quiera atracción. Otra persona ocupaba todo esos sentimientos en su hermano. _Arthur_. Vuelve a sentir el contacto con su hermano, ahora lo vestía. Parecía una buena tela de calidad, un traje, no sabía el color de este, pero podía acertar lo que le ponía a medida que lo iba vistiendo.

-Matthie… my little brother… -Se acercó un poco y besó su frente mientras las amargas lágrimas caían sobre su rostro haciendo que todo fuera aun más confuso para el menor.- Ahora mismo… llevas un traje negro… ¿Recuerdas ese traje que nos trajo _él_ cuando éramos pequeños? Es el mismo… solo que lo hice a medida para ti… Yo también llevo el mío…-

Sintió que volvían a cogerlo en brazos, lo elevaban. Pero ya lo elevaron demasiado alto, ya no sentía los brazos de su hermano sujetarlo. Y caía. Caía en la helada agua de un lago canadiense.

Fue entonces que pudo abrir los ojos, y entre lo nublado que estaba y el agua agitaba que lo envolvía, pudo distinguir la figura de su hermano mirándolo con tristeza desde la orilla. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, muriendo entre el oxígeno que no había y el frío de aquella sustancia natural que lo hundía poco a poco, alejándolo de la luz, alejándolo de todo. Destruyendo su vida entre lágrimas de dolor por _haberlo abandonado_.

* * *

_-Es mejor así, Alfred ¿Crees que ese es tu Arthur? ¿Crees que él es feliz así?-_

_-¡Podemos salvarlo!-_

* * *

-Te estaba esperando- El sereno japonés, quién ya imaginaba por qué tenía en frente al estadounidense con el rostro ensombrecido.

-Lo sabes ¿Verdad?- Se acercó al japonés mostrando un arma de fuego, levantándolo y apuntando a su enemigo.

-Lo sé- Se mantenía sereno. Había disfrutado de sus últimas horas en tranquilidad esperando ese momento. El sol iluminaba débilmente la oscuridad de Japón mientras el viento era leve y dejaba caer algunos pétalos de los cerezos del lugar.

-No quería esto…- Las lágrimas vuelven a hacerse presentes en el ojiazul mientras le quita el seguro a la pistola que llevaba en su mano derecha, haciendo que el cañón golpeara suavemente, pero con nervio, la frente del pelinegro .

-Lo sé…- Repite cerrando los ojos con tranquilidad, esperando su final.- Es por _él_… Solo haz lo que creas que es mejor para todos… Después de todo… solo faltaba tu voto y solo tú puedes actuar para mejorar esto… eres el hero… si esto es lo mejor, solo hazlo, no dudes.-

El ruido fue estruendoso, casi mataba al ser que disparaba el arma. Pero el que moría era el tranquilo japonés que caía de espaldas manchando todo de sangre. La sangre caía por su frente y un poco por sus labios, hasta llegar al suelo.

El rubio caía de rodillas llorando desconsoladamente, gritando en sollozos ante todos sus actos. Pero era lo mejor.

_Era por él._

* * *

_-No podemos hacer ya nada por él, Alfred. Todo se ha acabado-_

_-No puede terminar así… su héroe lo salvará-_

* * *

El sitio es frio, oscuro. Alfred está de rodillas en el suelo apartando sus lágrimas de su rostro. Ahora podría ser feliz. Lo sería junto a la persona que más amaba en el mundo, él lo salvaría. Lo defendería de cualquier persona que se negara a su plan, así lo hizo hasta ahora. Él no podía terminar así. No podía terminar todo así. Los héroes tienen finales felices, y él no podía ser una excepción.

Se levantó y sonrió al ser que estaba frente a él. Su amor.

Era un joven chico de menor estatura que el estadounidense. Llevaba un traje militar negro de camisa roja, corbata negra también y botas altas militares. Su cabello desordenado era rojo como el fuego, ardiente. Los ojos eran verdes esmeraldas, intensos, como el rubio los amaba. Sobre sus ojos se encontraban unas gruesas cejas, que aun que podrían ser horribles en cualquier persona, en ese chico se le hacía ver más sexy y apetecible.

-Arthur…- Sonrió acercándose a este, hasta rodearlo con sus fuertes brazos. Todo empezaba a iluminarse. Ahora se encontraban sobre un campo verde cubierto de vivas flores iluminados por un sol embriagador. La sensación de aquello era cálida.

Pero la realidad era que hacía frio, todo estaba congelado. Las flores podridas, el sol apagado y el cielo nublado y cubriendo a la pareja en una estruendosa lluvia que no cesaba.

-Ahora podemos ser felices… Y-yo haré que vuelvas a ser el de siempre… -Sonreía intentando creerse él mismo lo que decía. Porque la realidad era que no había cura para ellos. Ya no existía Arthur.

Siente el golpe. Lo siente con dolor, pero lo recibe con gusto. Las garras del demonio atravesando el cuerpo del _héroe_. La sangre se hacía presente, caía por la espalda del herido, quien sonreía a pesar del dolor. Su amor lo mataba.

Y lo ve. Ve algo que en todo ese tiempo no había visto. El pelirrojo tiene un par de alas sobresaliendo de su espalda y un poco más abajo una cola que se mueve de lado a lado. Lo abraza más fuerte, cerrando los ojos mientras llora sin dejar de sonreír.

-Are you happy, Arthur? I'm really happy… Because I'm with you…-Confiesa sin soltarlo, sintiendo que ya no podía respirar, que moría.

-Yes… I'm happy Alfred…- Tardó en responder mientras el rubio moría en sus brazos, y este a su vez se desvanecía muriendo con él.

* * *

_-Debes hacerlo Alfred-_

…

_Ya estaban todos ahí, en un espacio lleno de rocas, todo muerto. El elegido estaba frente al enemigo. Al igual que el día de su independencia. Ambos mirándose, cada uno con su arma, preparado para apuntar._

_El rubio fue el primero en levantar su arma y quitar el seguro. En cambio, el pelirrojo dejó caer la suya y se fue acercando lentamente al desconcertado estadounidense._

_-Hazlo Alfred- Decía mientras se acercaba, ya a pocos centímetros.- Acaba conmigo, dime cuanto me amas, destrúyeme, ayúdame Alfred… -Sujetó el arma que lo apuntaba- Dispara… Sé el héroe una vez más… sé mi héroe…_

_Ya no aguantó más las palabras del inglés, todo era muy confuso. Y lo hizo. Cumplió. Disparó directo al corazón de su amado. Seguidamente dejó caer el arma y lo abrazó con fuerza mientras sollozaba, pidiendo que no muriera. Veía como la sangre resbalaba por ambos cuerpos, manchando sus ropas hasta caer al suelo. _

_Y moría, ante los ojos que siempre lo amaron. Él moría. Ya no era un demonio, sus cuernos, alas y cola desaparecían, su cabello volvía a ser rubio, sus ojos ya no eran fríos, eran cálidos, pero se apagaban._

_-Arthur, Arthur, Arthur…- Lo llamaba- Please, don't die, yo can't die, don't leave me alone. __Yo cant't do this… This can't be the end, our end, the end of our love story… -En americano trataba de animarlo, pero los ojos se cerraban y ya no podia hacer nada para ayudarlo. Lo veía morir, y él solo lloraba y gritaba hasta caer desmallado en el suelo._

* * *

Ya han pasado dos meses desde aquel suceso. El estadounidense cayó en coma, era continuamente visitado por sus amigos. Los primeros en ir fueron Matthew y Kiku. Sabían que matar a Arthur fue demasiado para él, y que en esos momentos se encontraba en un estado muy delicado. También fueron Francis, Ivan y Yao. Incluso Feliciano y Ludwig.

La verdad es que el americano no mató a nadie. Todo fue un sueño que tuvo durante el coma después de disparar al inglés, quien había sido apoderado por un poderoso demonio.

Hoy era el día. En el hospital un rubio se dirigía poco a poco a la habitación en la que se encontraba el joven en coma. Se acercaba paso a paso, ya que el dolor no lo dejaba ir más rápido.

Abrió la puerta, acercándose al cuerpo sobre la cama, el cual empezaba a despertar.

-Alfred… I'm here…- Sonreía el inglés, quien veía como el estadounidense habría los ojos por primera vez en esos dos meses.

-Arthur…? –Lo miraba incrédulo desde el sitio, pensaba que era un sueño. Debía serlo. Después de todo él acabo con su vida, cerró los ojos esperando que pronto se fuera.

-He estado esperándote Alfred… Ese día… Me diste parte de tu alma… -El ojiverde se acercó y se sentó a un lado de la cama. Posó su mano en el pecho de Alfred, que había abierto los ojos al sentir el contacto- Now we're only one…

-Arthur…- Lo miraba incrédulo, estaba convencido de que murió en sus brazos. Lo vio con sus propios ojos- I love you…

-I love you too, Alfred… Thanks… for let me be with you… I don't want to be alone anymore… Could I stay with you and make our love story? –Sintió la mano del americano sobre la suya, y no dudó en agarrarla, sonriéndole dulcemente mientras las lágrimas caían sin intentar ser contenidas si quiera.

-Yes Arthur… I want to be with you for all our live- Se levantó un poco llevando la otra mano a la mejilla del inglés, aproximándose más a él, mientras ambos cierran los ojos. Y se besan. Un cálido beso para el inicio de una historia que escribirían entre los dos en su vida.

* * *

Y así termina~ Lo sé… es todo un lío! . Yo también me he liado mientras escribía… si tienen dudas o necesitan que les aclare algo solo pedídmelo~

Y en un principio esto iba a terminar mal... .3. pero me sentía demasiado cruel DD: No podía matarlos así como si nada...

Rebiews? ^^


End file.
